The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 16 - Weil's Curse
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 16 - Weil's Curse is the last adventure game starring Ebony & her friends to defeat Dr.Weil. Plot It begins with the flashback of Quest of Ebony 14, where Ebony kills Weil with a Kamehameha at Sigma's Palace Stage 5 (Trained by King Kai after the events of Quest of Ebony 11), but Dr.Weil suvived the attack because he can't die. 16 years later Dr.Weil created a giant black orb that was destroyded by Mega Man named Ra Moon & all of his minions are rampaging the Trucks. Now is Ebony's turn to defeat Ra Moon & later Dr.Weil to save the world. Characters Playable *Ebony *Melissa *Ritcher *John *Robo *Mega Man Zero Unlockable *Harpuia *Fefnir *Steven Star *Tofu *Lydia Prower *Angel (Brittonbuba) *Jigglypuff NPC *Neige *The Caravans *Blazela *Craft (Flashback only) *Colonel (Later betrade) *Iris *Dr.Weil *Ra Moon Cutscenes TBA Levels *Truck Chase (Intro Stage) *The Power Plant *Truck Chase (Night) *Junkyard *Lava Factory *Caravan Base (in Danger) (Middle Stage) *Magnetic Zone *Laser Castle *Underground Forest *The Hologram Cyberspace *The Underworld aka Hell (Second Middle Stage) *Ragnarok Stage 1 *Ragnarok Stage 2 *Ragnarok Stage 3 *Ragnarok Stage 4 (Final Level) *Destroyded Ragnarok (Before it crashes into the Earth) (Real Final Level) Bosses *Truck Chase - Guardian Core *The Power Plant - Squid Adler *Truck Chase (Night) - Grizzly Slash *Junkyard - Metal Shark Player *Lava Factory - Heat Gemblem *Caravan Base (in Danger) (Middle Stage) - The Colonel *Magnetic Zone - Mino Magnus *Laser Castle - Izzy Glow, ??? (From Kingdom Hearts) (Later revealed to be Axel) (Beat the game first) *Underground Forest - Noble Mandrago *The Hologram Cyberspace - Dark Dizzy *The Underworld aka Hell (Second Middle Stage) - Evil Teardrop, Super Android 13, True Ogre, Kaiser Sigma, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Corset *Ragnarok Stage 1 - Ra Thor, New Yellow Devil *Ragnarok Stage 2 - Randam Bandam *Ragnarok Stage 3 - Cyball *Ragnarok Stage 4 (Final Level) - Dr.Weil (1st form) *Destroyded Ragnarok (Before it crashes into the Earth) (Real Final Level) - Dr.Weil (Final form) Extra Dr.Light Capsule Ebony will recieve the Angel Armor from Dr.Light after her suppose death in Quest of Ebony 10. *Head Parts - This Head part will increases the defense for Ebony using the Halo on her head. *Arm Parts - The Hammer will replace with the God Sword & is 10 times stronger than her hammer. *Body Parts - The Body Parts let you float with the Wings before your falling for 5 seconds. *Foot Parts - Like the Pony Armor, Ebony will fly with her Wings for 6 seconds. Locations *Head Parts - The Power Plant *Arm Parts - Underground Forest *Body Parts - Laser Castle *Foot Parts - Lava Factory Hidden Dr.Light Capsule The Hidden Dr.Light Capsule with The Final Armor is in Ragnarok Stage 1. To get it, you after have 4 Parts of the Angel Armor. *Head Parts: Ebony can destroy certain blocks by hitting them with her head. *Body Parts: Increases 50% of Defense (Can also fly like the Angel Armor) *Foot Parts: Doubles the height of Ebony's jump, allowing Ebony to jump as high and reach places that Normal Ebony would usually be unable to reach. *Arm Parts: her Hammer/God Sword will replace the Pony Sword, which is 100 times stronger then her hammer. Music *Opening *Opening (Japanese Version) *Menu Theme *Prolouge 1 *Prolouge 2 & Intro Stage Theme *Intro Boss, Boss Battle & Fotress Boss Theme *The Caravan Base *The Power Plant *Truck Chase (Night Time) *Junkyard *Lava Factory *Caravan Base (in danger) *Colonel Battle Theme *Magnetic Zone *Laser Castle *Underground Forest *The Hologram Cyberspace *The Underword *Evil Teardrop *Super Android 13 *True Ogre *Kaiser Sigma *Queen Chrysalis *??? (Axel) Battle Theme *Ragnarok Stage 1 *Ra Thor Battle *New Yellow Devil Battle *Ragnarok Stage 2 *Ragnarok Stage 3 *Ragnarok Stage 4 & Ragnarok (Before crashing into the Earth) *Dr.Weil Theme *Dr.Weil Battle Theme *Dr.Weil Final Battle *Ending *Credits Ending Ebony was about to be sacraficed with the Ragnarok that is going to exploded after Weil's defeat, but Cosmo (In her adult form) save Ebony's life after Ragnarok was exploded & she's been sealed off. Ebony look at the shooting stars (There are actually Ragnarok Pieces) falling down to the skies & Cosmo said her last goodbye to Ebony before she been sealed: "Ebony.... thank you, you deafeated Weil, now the earth is at peace now, goodbye Ebony...Goodbye". Ebony cries happy that the world has been saved & she will see Cosmo again in Heaven. Trivia TBA Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Sequel series Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy